


Revelry

by Planar_Snap



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, F/F, Femdom, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Switch Beau, Switch Yasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Planar_Snap/pseuds/Planar_Snap
Summary: AU where at some point Beau and Yasha have gotten together. They’ve been together awhile and have taken a brief couple of days away together from the M9 so they can have some alone time and Yasha gets to indulge in one of her favourite kinks.Might be a part two where we see Beau and Yasha switch dynamic.My first *blush* attempt at Erotica, please be kind. Thank you.





	Revelry

The fingers belonging to hands that were both able to touch with love, caring and tenderness, while also able to break, hurt and kill traced thin faded scars down her back, dancing between each one as she explored her lovers skin. Each brush of the fingertip on her skin elicited a sharp quick gasp of pleasure. As those fingers explored her pale skin she found herself recounting what left each scar.

Axe, arrow, arrow, sword, dagger, dagger,dagger, bear, rock, falling, hydra. 

This wasn’t new, her lovers lips had touched every scar on her body, kissed and loved them all, Worshiped every taut muscle as she massaged them loose, rubbing in tinctures and ointments. She knew them too every piercing, scratch, scar and scrape. 

The child of the empire leaned up close to her, she melted at the feeling of breath on her ear, as the monastic wonder whispered into the berserker’s ear. 

“Yaaash, you sure about this.” The low smokey drawl slide out as the scar split lip brushed the Asamari’s flesh, a contrast to bastion of the cobalt soul’s tanned skin. 

Yasha let slip a soft low purrrrrr, and arched her back a little tugging her left wrist against the thick heavy fur lined leather cuff that encircled it. The lightning tingle of Beau’s voice running down her spine and lower, taking a moment to shock her somewhere special before moving down and out her feet. 

“Love.” She whispered back. The word was one Yasha used sparingly, just for nights like tonight as they were naked and raw with each other exposed and bare flaws and all. And also for playful scolding. But it was layered here with the full intonation of its heft weight and the deep seated emotion behind it.

“Awww fuck Yash, I just....y’know..I gotta know your down for this.” Beau’s hand scratched idly at the back of her head along the shaved line. She looked down and to the side awkwardly nerves bouncing through her. 

Yasha turned her head, smiling, that wonderful smile that made Beau melt into a puddle, that joy their love brought her fueled that smile. It had Repaired holes in her, them both even. 

“Love” she spoke again sterner this time, turning to reach around, one hand still cuffed to the solid metal post. As she turned her free hand rose and cupped Beau’s chin, thumb lightly stroking the scar that split her lip, it elicited the lightest sharp intake of breath, then Yasha lifted the chin so their eyes met.

“You could never hurt me, even if you tried.”

A quizzical smirk crossed her lips as she met her beloved's eyes. “Who died and made you Diryn?”

“I was thinking more rigorous exercise than sparring.”

“You’ve never toe to toe’d Diryn.”

“She’s never toe to toe’d me.” Came the smirked reply, it was met by the hand those delightful fingers belonged to grasping her wrist. Beau’s head tilted and lowered the hand as she delicately kissed at pale flesh along the wrist slowly, tasting Yasha. There was the lingering taste of sweat, leather and metal from bracers. 

“You taste good.” She purred out, fingers stroking along the forearm as she brought the arm up parallel with Yasha’s head, it met at wrist, the twin of the other cuff. Placing Yasha’s wrist inside the fur lined restraint her fingers deftly buckled it tightly. Pinning the warriors arms slightly raised and spread wide, the cuffs chained to heavy set of metal bed posts trimmed with deep rich cedar. 

Beau made a mental note to thank Marion, as she pulled herself to Yasha, naked chest pressing into her loves scarred back, toned and precise arms wrapping around her tightly, just under her breasts, as she buried her head in the thick tresses of salt and peppered hair, the smell of Yasha, the other scent of Yasha already teasing at her nostrils. It was home.

“Remember the word?”

“Caleb? Why did you chose his name?”

Beau snorted, then chuckled out a laugh. “Biggest mood killer I could think of.”

  
  


She bit her lip, gave Yasha one last kiss on at the base of the skull and stepped back, hand reaching up to rock the head of the pale mountain of a woman, currently giving herself wholly, forward as she stepped back, bare feet padding on the carpet as she backpedalled, sinking into the character she was required to play for the next little while in order to conduct the nights festivities. As she did she watched Yasha tighten in the restraints, as her body tensed ready.

“Ask for it.”

“Please Beau....please give me what I need...what I crave.”

“Which is?”

“To revel at....at...at your hand.”

Beau felt herself bump against the table behind her as she studied Yasha’s body. Ioun’s breath she was divine, eyes danced over her taut muscles, the tight restraints, the hair, the skin, she whimpered to herself, it took an ounce of restraint to take her then and there till they both screamed. But...other delights came first.

Beau’s hand drifted to the side and behind as it found the handle of the coiled whip that laid there, she breathed deep her hand caressing the leather, the carved and enchanted handle and then drifting to the harness that lay next to the whip. It’s leather coated in runes as well. She stroked it for just a longing second then switched and hefted the whip.

“As you wish.” Beau shifted, ready herself as she adopted a solid pose, feet apart, waist slightly twisted, coiling her arm back she the whip fly.

It struck home, hard, whistling through the air and lashing across the pale flesh, it drew a yelp of shocked pain, then a hefty groan of pleasure.

The welt rose as she moaned deeply. The joy for Beau came in what came later the caring for Yasha as she rose out of where this took her. And when it was her love’s turn to take charge. 

She readied herself again and fired off two more rapid strikes, one below and one above the welt, each leaving a mark of their own. As she did Yasha grunted and groaned in animalistic pleasure, chained cuffs tinkling as she pulled against them hips bucking in the air.

“I...i...fu...i WANT you.” She panted out. Just a lash stroked across all three welts, before the rich voice of her love purred.

“When you’ve earned it.” 


End file.
